Why is it so hard?
by cookBoss88
Summary: A little Father/Son talk about moving on. a little OCxOC.


After Jessie ate her breakfast, she quickly bid her dad goodbye and went to the falls where she would supposedly meet up with Louis and Peaches there.

As Randy cleaned up after eating his meal, he suddenly heard a fit full of laughing and giggling, followed by Cashe's voice. He then looked behind him and saw his son talking to a girl molehog.

Her fur color was light brown with a pinkish white hue trailing from her chest to her neck  
she was a full brunette, beautiful brown eyes and she was just as tall as Jessie was.

"You know", she spoke, "you're the very first guy I met who knew so much about music", she said, batting her 'admiring' eyes at him.

"And you looked really cute while you were playing guitar", she shyly added.

Cashe looked down at his feet in flattery, but in total honesty, he really liked it when girls say that to him, he then looked at her in the eyes and before the girl even knew it, Cashe wrapped his paws around her waist, and out of instinct she put her hands around the back of his neck.

"Well, what can I say?...", Cashe suddenly pulled her close to the point that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"I live to entertain", he said in a cheesy yet irresistible gruff voice, pleased to know where this was going, The girl looked away, thankfully she didn't look to where Randy was. Randy on the other hand was watching intently, OH the things Cashe would say if he found out his dad had been there to witness every single moment of that, good thing he hasn't noticed Randy yet.

Cashe then went for his next move and put her hand on her chin to make her look at him straight in his baby blue orbs and her brown ones staring back, he gave her a sly grin and moved his lips closer to hers, instinctively she began to lean forward as well and ever so slowly the world around them disappeared as they tried to savor that (from their point of view) most, sensual, intense and most romantic moment in their teenage lives, they both had to admit that one single moment was-

"AHEM!"

-Now over!, (totally got you going there) the couple turned their heads to where the voice came, their eyes widened to the sight of Randy standing there with his arms crossed and wearing his 'Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?' look.

The two of them stood there in shock, both sharing a 'When did HE get here?' look. Cashe then realized that they were still intertwined and he quickly pulled away from her, cheeks flaring up and being red as a tomato , Randy chuckled and uncrossed his arms.

"Cashe, don't ya think it's a little too early for you to be havin' desert?", he asked comically and laughing a bit at his joke.

The two young lovers made a reasonable distance from each other, both dying from embarrassment.  
"Well", said the girl out of the blue, "I should really get going".

"I'll walk you out", Cashe volunteered. They both walked out of the dining area and went near the exit, the two walked out; luckily there was just enough obscurity from the entrance to the burrow to the dining area, the girl looked over to Cashe and she suddenly kissed him on the lips, his knees buckled to the sheer surprise and intense feeling of her lips touching his.

To Cashe's disappointment she pulled away from him and gave Cashe a sly grin, she saw the his blank expression and giggled a bit at his silly expression. He finally came to his senses, he realized what just happened and smiled at her charmingly. She gave him one final kiss to the cheek and bid him goodbye.

As soon as she was out of sight, quick as a dash he went back to the dining area….to give Randy a piece of his mind. He walked inside only to see his dad coolly sitting on a stool, tuning his prized guitar, and humming some country ballad; he finally noticed his son's cold and unwavering stare, but instead of looking apologetic he raised and dropped his eye brows at him as if to say: ' hey, how you doin'?'

Cashe's glare intensified, Randy finally caught on to his son's stare, but kept his clueless routine . "What?", he asked.

" 'too early for desert' ?!", Cashe said, obviously mad.

Randy just gave him a smirk and put down his guitar, "Well I just don't ya to spoil yer breakfast, *pause*, Mr. 'Entertainer'!", (Burn!).

Cashe opened his mouth to counter but reluctantly failed and shranked away in total embarassment.

"tou che'", Said Cashe.

"So",said Randy,pushing away the momment entirely, "you mind tellin' her name?", he asked.

Cashe went over to the table to eat, "her name's Angel, she just got settled in the island about a week ago".

"She with anyone when she came here?",asked Randy

"she's with her aunt, but both of her parents are deceased now, poor girl", said Cashe after taking a mouth full of grubs into his mouth.

A moment of silence came up after that, a few minutes passed Cashe stood up from his seat, grabbed his dad's guitar and started to strum it.

"Sorry to hear that", Randy said.

"Yeah...so how are things with you and miss Barbara?", Cashe asked out of the blue.

"You're still on that?!, it's been two weeks, son, face it there is nothing that's gonna hapen between me and her",declared Randy.

You see, ever since Jessie and Cashe's mom passed away; Randy had been distraught and feeling incomplete, sure his kids were there but they'll never gonna be by his side forever, seeing his son with Angel earlier only proved that fact,.

Cashe and Jessie had been setting him up on blind dates for the past three months now, not one of those dates came out successfull. Randy had been really hesitant of finding himself someone new for two reasons: (1) he still cannot move on, which was pretty sweet but a burden all the same, and (2) And even if he _does _move on, being in the age of 40 (in molehog years) years old, it's never gonna be easy to find a girl (woman) in the same age as he is that was willing to give this lonely man a second chance at finding love all over again.

"But dad, it's been six years, don't ya think mom would've wanted you to move on?", Randy let his son's words sink into his mind, and it made a lot of sence. His wife might have passed away but that doesn't mean he had go live in the past, he needed to move on and he knew it better than anyone else. So why?, it's already been six years, why was it so hard to move on?.

"Mom would've wanted us to be happy…", Cashe put aside the guitar by his dad, "She would've wanted _you_ to be happy", he added. After that, Cashe stood up from his seat and walked to the exit of the dining area, but before he was comepletely out, he glanced back at his dad and said, "think about it…", before completely going out of sight to leave his father to his thoughts.

Randy gave out a loud sigh, and thought deeply about everything his son had told him; Was it really time for him to move on?, Is he ready to put himself out there, to have that familiar feeling of a beloved, holding on to him everytime he wakes up?, Is he ready...to fall in love all over again?.

Randy glanced at his guitar and reluctantly picked it up, he gave out another sigh wnd started to play it…

_Now the long summers come and gone_

_I don't know it always ends this way_

_the board walk's quiet and the carnival rides._

_Are as empty as my broken heart_

_tonight..._

_But I'd close my eyes and one more time_

_spinin' around,while you're holdin' on tightly_

_the words came out, I kissed your mouth._

_no fourth of july has ever burned so brighly._

_You had to go I understand_

_but you'll probably still be back again_

_So I wander in this town, till summer comes around._

_-yeah, eh-_

_I got a job workin' at the old park here_

_And every summer now for five long years._

_I greased the gears,_

_Fixed the lights,_

_tighten bolts_

_and strenghten the tracks._

_And then count the days that you just might_

_come back..._

_But I'd close my eyes and one more time_

_spinin' around,while you're holdin' on tightly_

_the words came out, I kissed your mouth._

_no fourth of july has ever burned so brighly._

_You had to go I understand_

_but you swore that you be back again_

_So I'm frozen in this town, till summer comes around._

_And everything is closing down..._

_till summer comes around..._

_-Ohh yeah eh yeah-_

A few drops of tears ran down Randys cheek and dripped onto his guitar, memories of his beloved wife were flashing into his thoughts making him cry harder. He sobbed and sniffled untill he coudn't cry any longer.

"I love you, Rebbecca...", he said weakly.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart".

**So...how was that?, hope you liked it, pls do not forget to review.**

**but seriuosly, did I atleast made you cry a bit?.**

P**.S I do not own Ice Age**


End file.
